The Peace Keeper
by Aero Ninja
Summary: What if there was another like Dark and Krad? To keep the peace between the two havles? What if she reawakens and cause anything but peace?


Hello Everyone! I was hoping to start a DNAngel story for some time. Since last time I got chewed out for doing something wrong. So this time, I hope there will be no flames this time. It took me forever to think of a way to start this fic. and I really hope you will enjoy it.

**DisClaimer: **I do not own D.N.Angel or the song lyrics undernealth the Prolouge. I just own Cylia Vielma. 

_

* * *

_

_Takaku dono kurai tonde ittara  
__Haruka tooku no kimi ga mienaku naru no?_

How high would I have to fly  
To lose sight of you, so far away?

* * *

**T**he **P**eace **K**eeper

* * *

**Prolouge**

_Takaku dono kurai tonde ittara  
__Haruka tooku no kimi ga mienaku naru no?_

How high would I have to fly  
To lose sight of you, so far away?

* * *

Cylia Vielma was her name, named after her great grandmother who died the same day she was born. Cylia was adverage, sporty girl. Faded blonde hair that was always pulled into a tight braide, sky colored eyes, she wasn't fat, or skinny. Cylia also wore no make up, and never wore skirts or dresses. She prefered baggy shirts, and adverage fitting clothes. Yes, this was Cylia Vielma. Adverage girl, with and adverage life... yeah right.

It started out like any other day. Wake up, get ready for school, go to school, come home, do homework, eat dinner, and go to bed. Well not today. Today was the day Cylia was to learn of her destiny...

Cylia sighed tiredly as she arrived home from school. Today seemed to drag on forever, every second was an eternity. Cylia collasped onto the couch letting her bag slip out of her fingers. She stared off into space, and slowly closed her eyes letting sleep take over her exhasted body.

* * *

"**_L_**ook! There goes the Phantom Theif Dark!" A reporter shouted looking up towards the sky at a man hidden by the shadows with his towering wings beating against the wind. He grinned to the crowd, making women swoon and frustrating the policemen. "It seems that Dark will be getting away with the 'Mamoru no Han' tonight."

Dark let out some laughter as he flew away from the crowd. Things were just to easy when Commander Hiwatari wasn't around. Far to easy. In his arms was a statue... the 'Mamoru no Han.' With another best of his wings he turned into a different direction, back towards his tamer home.

'_Dark... Why don't you think Hiwatari wasn't there?' _Daisuke questioned Dark from inside. Normally really late steals Daisuke sleeps as Dark steals but for once he was awake for the late steal.

"Don't worry about Daisuke. It's most likely because the 'Mamoru no Han' isn't one of Hikari's creations," Dark answered with a smirk. "There are few artworks that weren't made by the Hikari's that have great magical properties, like the statue I'm holding. Commander Hiwatari probably didn't want to bother with the artwork that wasn't delt with his family's name."

'_So the 'Mamoru no Han' has magical properties? What does it do...?'_ Daisuke inquired unsure with all of this. He could remember Satoshi talking about almost all the sncient artifacts had magical properties. Like the mirror that captured Dark that night. He didn't want a repeat of that insident. It felt so empty... like half of himself was gone.

"Like I said Daisuke, don't worry about it. The statue is meant for calling upon a certain person. That's all it does," Dark reassured feeling Daisuke's thoughts of doubt. "The 'Mamoru no Han' was made by the Hogo clan who are most likely have died out threw the years. Maybe one or two family members left, but none of them that create the art that their ancestors created."

Daisuke remained silent, but he couldn't help but feel like the statue was going to bring something bad. It just had an iniqitous feelng to it. Daisuke shook his head to shake the feeling off. Dark wouldn't lie to him about this. It was probably jsut the fact the Satoshi wasn't there to stop him that made him feel this way.

Dark landed on the balcony as gracfully as any Phantom Theif could, and Wiz parted from Dark, returning into his white, rabbit-type form on Dark's shoulder. Dark smiled at Wiz and patted his head. "Good job Wiz."

"Kyuu!" The creature responded, enjoying the praise. Dark took a breath and stared at the moon to take in the outside world before closing his eyes. Returning the tamer's control over his body. Daisuke nearly tumbled over when he was in total control again. The Mamoru no Han was heavier now since he was back in control.

Daisuke struggled towards the door, and slide it open with his footCarefully, he stepped inside preying he wouldn't trip or fall over something. When he was inside he placed the 'Man no Han' in the kitchen counter.

"Ah! Dai sweeties you and Dark did it!" Emiko exclaimed, hugging her son. Kosuke laughed nervously, trying to pull Emiko off of Daisuke before choaking him to dealth while Daiki started to examine the artifact.

"Very good Daisuke, you manged to bring the 'Mamoru no Han' without activating it," Daiki congradulated, while Daisuke blinked confused.

"What do you mean grandpa?" Daisuke questioned ignoring that his mother's arms were still around him. Emiko grew silent with Kosuke also looking toward the elderly Niwa, they did wonder why he had sent out a warning for stealing this certain artifact. Daiki sighed and let his fingers lightly trace the statue's wings. The 'Mamoru no Han' was a statue of a women with wings folded around her. Her hands were clasped together, and she held her head high with her eyes closed. The whole statue seemed to be made out of a type of glossy stone.

"The 'Mamoru no Han'... It summons the Anshin Tamotsu," Daiki answered letting his hand slip away from the smooth surface of the statue.

"The... Anshin Tamotsu...?" Daisuke repeated now looking at the statue. "What is that...?"

"Not what Daisuke, but who."

"Huh?"

"There is a legend that when Dark, and his other self... Krad, where made the Hikari knew that nothing could stop the two halves," Daiki paused as if he was thinking something over ebfore continuing. "There was another clan that made many artworks similar to the Hikari. Magic properties of artwork. Many were destoried during the culture reformation, but this artifact was kept alive. It was made to keep the peace between the two halves."

"What do you mean keep the pace?" Kosuke asked this time, and Daiki nodded, signalling that he would answer.

"The Hogo's somehow heard of the Hikari's creation and feared their power. Deciding to create a neutral force to balance out the two sides, the Hogo created the Anshin Tamotsu. The Peace Keeper. The Anshin Tamotsu was awaken once, and only once during the time. The Anshin Tamotsu helped 'cause the curses of the Niwa, and Hikari family. She helped seal away the two halves into the family's DNA line, and in return she sealed herself back into the statue."

"Many say that the Anshim Tamotsu took form of a women, with wings as great as the two halves. Her features were soft, and gave a calming aura around her, carrying the staff of the Taiyo and Tsuki. But ever since the sealing no one has seen her since, only to wait to be awaken when the two halves have returned."

"So your saying the 'Mamoru no Han' could awaken now?" Daisuke asked staring at the glossy figure. He unwrapped his mother's arms around him and walked towards the statue staring at it.

"It's possible. Dark has awaken in you, and the curse of the Hikari ahs awaken in Hiwatari, Satoshi. We couldn't have let the statue stay in the musuem, and then suddenly have a artifact to reawaken and summon the Anshin Tamotsu in the public," Daiki explained with sigh.

"Oh! You found the Manoru no Han!" To-To suddenly exclaimed as she opened the door. She grinned happily making everyone look at her.

"You... know about this... To-To?" Emiko blinked staring at To-To has she bounced over to the statue to get a better look at it.

"Yes," To-To's smile faded abit. She walked over to the statue and held up her hand. She closed her eyes for a pause and then open them again pulling her hand away. "She's gone..."

"WHAT?" Exclaimed the whole Niwa family as To-To fliniched.

"What do mean by 'She's gone' To-To!" Emiko cried grabbing To-To's shoulders to make To-To look at her. To-To laughed nervously and sweat dropped. She took a deep breath to regain her composure and explained.

"The Anshin Tamotsu... her name was Cylia. She was much older than me, but younger than Dark and Krad. I use to talk to her, she was a good person. But she questioned her life. She was tired of waiting..." To-To sighed quietly and stared at the frozen women with wings. She could see Cylia's face.

"She told me that she was going to leave... Somehow she broke threw a part of the seal, and she lefted into a different demension... To live."

"This isn't good..." Daiki muttered placing his fingers on his chin thinking. "If the Anshin Tamotsu is gone than balance is out of order..."

"She may be gone, but there is another spirit in there. Very similar to Cylia's..." To-To announced, making everyone look at the statue again. "And it's strange... it's very young. No more than about thirteen, or fourteen years. Maybe younger..."

"So the spirit is around Dai's age," Emiko blinked placing a finger on her chin thinking. "This could be a problem."

"Maybe..." Daiki started muttering under his breath, while Kosuke added a few suggestions, with Emiko nodding at them To-To remained quiet, but listened to the sugesstions. Daisuke though, didn't listen. He stared at the young women that was To-To's friend... Cylia, the Anshin Tamotsu. He took in the features, it was amasing. Every feature looked like it was real, even the wings. They looked to soft... Daisuke reached out and touched the wing to only have light explode into the room.


End file.
